The Life and Times of Zee Lynn
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: Zarah Lynn is daughter of the director of the CIA. She's a child prodigy. She's accepted to Gallagher, and things go great...until the Circle of Cavan get involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you've read LAWKI, this is the story that will be written instead of that temporarily. I promise I'll start LAWKI again the minute I finish this! Anyway, first, before you read, I KNOW SHE HAS A BIG EGO. IT IS PART OF THE STORY, BELIEVE ME!!! So, I really don't want any flames just saying, "oh, she has such a big ego! She thinks shes so perfect! This is stupid!" or anything like that, BECAUSE SHE IS SUPPOSED TO THINK SHE IS PERFECT, BUT SHE'S NOT. IT WILL PLAY A BIG PART IN THE STORY, BELIEVE ME. AND YES, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO START OUT AS A RUDE JERK TOO. So sorry if you don't like it. This is my first story using a big original character, so bear with me. I'm not the best person with OCs and AUs. I hope you like it, because I haven't read another story with the same idea (not saying they aren't out there. I just haven't read any), and I thought it was simply genius. But then again, I might've just been trying to make myself feel better of my not-so-great writing skills. Oh, and if you're from GallagherAcademy . ning, THIS ISN'T BASED OFF OF MYSELF. I AM IN MAJOR NAME BLOCK, AND IT SEEMS TO FIT. Thank you for your time, good fanfiction-ers, and hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS.**

**Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

Name: Zarah Jane Lynn

Age: Thirteen

Birth place: Washington D.C., USA

Parents: Nathaniel Lynn, current Director of the CIA

Jennifer Lynn, CIA research department

Nickname: sometimes referred to as "Zee"

Known codenames: Night Owl, Nightingale

Known accomplishments:

-Programmed the Pentagon's most successful firewall at age eleven

-Successfully broken the NSA's firewall to find pictures of birthday present at age five.

-Been in the most advanced elementary school in the country since age six

-Noted pavement artist

-Successfully lost tails from the Circle of Cavan at age nine

-Gave a fourth grader a concussion for making a rude remark at her, age seven

-Learned about her parents' real careers without assistance at age five

-Recently accepted into the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women

I finished looking through the record. Well, actually, just the first page. How did this happen? I mean, I seriously never thought I was special. My Dad had power, I knew that much. People saw me on the cover of _Covert Associations Monthly_, I was used to the photo shoots. But…I never thought I'd be accepted into some boarding school. Well, not just some boarding school, I mean I've known since I was five that it was special. Which is why I shouldn't be going there. I didn't want to leave my friends…well, the ones I had. My motto for my whole life has always been to trust no one. And boy did I know it.

"Mom…I'm not that special. I don't want to go, and you can't make me!" I said, raising my voice near the end. She raised her eyebrows.

"Zarah Jane Lynn, you are going to this school, whether you like it or not. This could open so many opportunities for you!" Mom said.

"Opportunities? You've told me my whole life, I already had all the opportunities in the world! Now, what, I have to go to some loser school to open them! I am NOT going to fake being some snotty rich kid who just goes to that school because I have nothing better to do! We might live in a mansion, but you of all people should know I will NOT pretend to be some airhead heiress! Even Dad's told me that I probably will be teaching at Harvard before I have to go to college. I hacked into the CIA mainframe before I knew how to count to twenty, I finished _Pride and Prejudice_ before I learned to write! I lost a tail from the Circle of Cavan when they were on their little obsession to kill me…" I trailed off when my mother looked down.

"Is that what this is about? They want me again? So, you're sending me to this stupid school just so I can be safe? Well, mother, for your valuable information, they're also after that one girl, Cameron Morgan, so that'll just mean they can get us both in one place! This is the STUPIDEST idea I've ever heard! I'd be safer if I were in a weapons sales district in Iran!" I yelled. Some guards were peeking in the window of her office, eavesdropping. I shot a glare through the glass that could kill.

"Young lady, you will not talk to me like that! You are going to Gallagher, and that is final! Blackthorne will be there-"

"WHAT!? Some stupid boys school from Maine will be there too!? Well, this is just great. Fine, I'll go there. But I will not cooperate with a soul, don't expect me to be nice, and I am _not_ part of their sisterhood, whether I'll be rooming with them or not. If I hurt someone in P&E, I'm not paying for the medical bills, and if that teacher Solomon thinks he can challenge me, he's got another thing coming. This is so stupid! I'm not that special! I shouldn't be going!" I yelled, storming out of her office. Eyes watched me as I stomped down the hall, and into my room. That's right, you heard me. I live in the CIA HQ building. Of course, it's only because Mom and Dad do. They need to be right there if anything goes wrong, and I can't exactly live on my own. So, I have a room at the HQ.

I pushed the thick metal door open, and stepped in the room. The bright purple walls closed me in, and I walked over to my desk. I flipped open my navy blue and black laptop, and sent out quick goodbye emails. Then I grabbed my phone, and called my dad's office.

"When am I leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." I groaned, and slammed the phone back on the hook. I ran into my walk-in closet, and started throwing clothes into a duffel bag. Mostly jeans, t-shirts, and undergarments. They had uniforms at the school. Just on cue, I found five new, clean, pressed uniforms hanging at the back. White blouses, blue sweater vests, blue argyle ties, navy and baby blue plaid skirts, navy knee socks, and a nice pair of white sneakers. This school apparently liked the color blue. There was also a blue and gold pin, with the school badge design on it. I groaned, and threw those in as well. This would be…_exciting._ Yeah, right.

I woke up at eight, half an hour before I was to come to the spy school, in a limo, looking like an airhead heiress to any normal people who had no clue that I could, very easily, kill them using a Nintendo DS stylus. I actually almost had to do that once. It was back when the Circle of Cavan first took interest in me, I was on a plane home from visiting my cousin, and I was playing video games, and this guy practically attacked me. Luckily, he didn't get far. I knocked him out the second I saw him move to a seat near me with a gun. How some imbecilic criminal could get a gun through security, I'd never know.

I threw the school uniform on, and brushed through my short brown hair. My mother insisted I be "polite", and wear the uniform. How the heck does wearing some school's uniform on my first day count as polite? I found it more like, "Oh! I'm such a goody-goody and I'm in a state of panic, and I want to make a good impression, so I'll memorize the whole school manual and wear the right clothes on the first day, even though I'm not expected too!". Well, okay, so it was expected. That's why I was wearing this, and was forced to stay up till one in the morning memorizing the school's history and rules. Okay, so I've known them for years, but Mom insisted I read it again. Stupid Gallagher Academy.

"Zarah! Hurry up and get down here! The driver is waiting!" Mom yelled. Here's the thing about living in the CIA HQ building: people think it's weird to call to someone down the hall without using comms or phones. But, that's just one of the perks of it too. Looking like more of a freak then you already do when you're the one who designed the Pentagon's current, and most successful, firewall. At age eleven.

I got in the limo, and Henry, the driver, drove me to my doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well, if you are reading this, post a review. I can't write a story if nobody is going to read it, and I've only had two reviews. :*-( Sadness. Anyways, Mr. Solomon is going to be very OOC in this chapter, but it should be funny. Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

Henry drove from D.C. to Roseville, Virginia. And I was stuck in the back of the limo, with only a mini-fridge and satellite television. Okay, so that wasn't exactly that bad. Although I still had to stay seated, and my butt went numb after two hours without moving on a leather seat.

By the time we got to Gallagher, Rachel Morgan and her daughter were waiting outside the doors. Probably to waste time on the tour I didn't need. I stepped out of the limo, and Henry took my bags out. One of Gallagher's guards came to take my stuff up to my new room, which if I remember right, was supposed to be room 617.

"Be careful with my laptop!" I told him. That computer had all my hacking software downloaded, and I wasn't planning on redesigning everything if he dropped it. The guy nodded, and continued into the mansion. I said hi to Rachel and Cammie, and continued to the big thick doors.

"I assume you'll want me to go to the Grand Hall, right?" I asked. Rachel nodded. I'd probably have to get used to calling her "Mrs. Morgan" instead of Rachel. Oh well. That's a problem for later. I walked through the halls until I got to the Grand Hall. Rachel (wait, I had to call her Mrs. Morgan…) and Cammie had already gotten in, and I saw Ra- Mrs. Morgan at the teacher's table. Cameron was probably somewhere with her friends. Mrs. Morgan motioned for me to come up. Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys stared at me as I walked up to the podium. I stepped up to the microphone, and began what I had chosen to say earlier.

"Hello, everyone. Well, please don't try to help me get used to it here, because, if you didn't know, I've known about both schools since I learned to speak. I've memorized every secret passageway and corridor in both Gallagher and Blackthorne, and I seriously doubt even Joe Solomon can challenge me. I am perfectly capable of getting used to it here myself, even seeing as I'm here against my will. Anyways, my dad says he's very impressed with the current progress of both schools, hopes to see them succeed, blah blah blah. And just in case Tina Walters has already started rumors about it, yes, I am in fact related to Gillian Gallagher, as well as Brendon Blackthorne. Oh, and Tina, since you're already close enough to the door to run, unless three rows and five seats away isn't close enough, I don't want any rumors about me, or you'll officially be on my bad side. That, my good friends, is a _very _bad idea. Just ask the Circle of Cavan. Oh, and hey Macey," I finished. There were lots of "oooohhh!"s when I mentioned Tina, and Macey, who was technically my half-cousin five times removed, waved when I finished. Can't forget the look of shock that went across everyone's face when I mentioned the Circle. I stepped down from the podium, and walked to the teacher's table.

"Don't mean to be rude, but seeing as I am here against my will, don't expect me to get along well with anyone. I've lived my whole life trusting no one, and I don't intend on changing it very soon. I'll be to class on time and everything, but I refuse to socialize unless required. I also still have a firewall I'm working on for M16, so I'd prefer to be left alone. Thank you," I said. The teachers nodded. I went to the back of the room, and left. The hall instantly erupted with chatter behind me. I was walking to my room, but Joe Solomon (wow…I really should get used to the whole Mrs./Mr. concept…) rudely intercepted me.

"Hello, Ms. Lynn," he said.

"And hello, Joe," I said, not hiding the sarcasm intended. He was annoyed by this.

"I'd like to talk to you after your first class is complete, if you don't mind," he said. I shrugged.

"Whatever, Joe." Annoying Joe Solomon was truly quite amusing. I pushed past him, and continued to my room.

I unpacked my clothes, and hooked my laptop up on the empty desk in the room. I grabbed some of the stuff I'd need in later classes, as well as the basic gear. You know, bugs, trackers, Napotine patches, et cetera. Never know when you might need them. I strolled down the hallway, outside, and to my first class. P&E. This would be interesting.

I walked into the barn outside, and saw Ms. Hancock (wow…I actually left out the first name this time), the P&E instructor, explaining to the rest of the class what the lesson today would be about. I walked over, and stood with the rest of the group. She began calling out sparring partners. I didn't listen until my name was called.

"Zarah Lynn, and Kody Masters." What? Did she seriously just say what I think she said? I thought I was going deaf…until the devil himself came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

Okay, so I should probably explain. Kody Masters has known me all my life. I've denied it forever. Arthur Masters works in the CIA, only one rank down from my dad. Arthur Masters and my father have known each other since they were both in Blackthorne. Arthur Masters and my father are still best friends. Which inevitably means that Kody and I were thrown together…a lot. Eventually, Kody got a crush on me. I will admit that I might've liked him too…but if anyone were to repeat that, they'd be decapitated very quickly and painfully. So, since about fourth grade, I've had to deal with Kody's constant attempts at flirting. And even though I may have said that I like him too, it can get very annoying.

I turned around to face him.

"Hey Zee." He just had to bring my nickname into this.

"Kody." I said, narrowing my eyes. I looked around to see everyone else wrestling. I smiled sweetly at Kody, and then swept my leg around, and knocked him to the ground. I was smirking. Until he grabbed my ankle, and yanked me down with him. He flipped me onto my stomach, and pinned me. I struggled, but he didn't budge. He probably just smirked.

"Not so tough, are we now Zee?" he said. Then I whimpered, and let fake tears fall down my cheeks. He noticed, and lightened his grip. I took that grand opportunity to flip him back over.

"Oh really? Well, you're just so great of a spy to A) Let up a girl because she cries, and B) Fall for said crying act, which happens to be fake. Do you realize that I use that every time I want something. Just another perk to why girls are great for the spying job," I said.

"Well, I doubt a criminal would fall for that," he retorted.

"I never said they have to, but you-" And then he flipped me. I knew the crying thing wouldn't work, so I kicked my foot up. Luckily, he was straddling me like I thought he was, and the back of my calf hit him. Well, I think you get what I mean, seeing what position he was in…and then I kicked him…well, I hope you get the idea, because I'm not planning on just flat out saying it.

He cringed, and rolled off of me. I stood up, and brushed myself off.

"Not so tough now, are we Kody?" I mocked. He tried to grab my ankle and pull me down, but I quickly stepped away. Ms. Hancock walked up to where I was standing.

"Impressive, Ms. Lynn. Mr. Solomon requested to see you, and you've pretty much finished the assignment, so you may go now," she said, smiling. I nodded, grabbed my stuff, and headed back into the building. I went to where the elevators leading to the Sub-Levels were, and stood in front of a mirror. Of course, the moment I got in, I hacked it so it wouldn't give me the infamous electronic speech of why underage students aren't allowed down there. It was actually pretty easy.

I hopped out of the elevator and into Sub-Level 2. I strode down the memorized corridors, and to the CoveOps classroom. I pulled the door open quietly to see Solomon with his back turned, facing the board at the front of the room. I simply couldn't pass this opportunity up. I snuck up behind him, with the class's eyes watching me carefully. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes, Ms. Fetterman?" he asked. It was difficult not to laugh.

"That's Ms. Lynn to you," I said. He whipped around, eyes wide.

"How'd you-?"

"You're security system really sucks. My room is harder to get into than this place," I said, shrugging. By this time the class was laughing their heads off. I couldn't blame them. Solomon still looked shocked. I decided to play a bit.

"Now, Joe, where exactly have I placed five bugs around the room since I entered?" I asked, putting on an innocent face. I actually had placed bugs…yesterday.

"…I…uh…erm…" he stuttered. What had I done to this poor man? Since when does Joe Solomon stutter?

"So, Joe, are you telling me that you can't tell where I put-" I began walking around, pulling bugs out of their hiding places, "-this…and this…and this…and this…and this? Mm mm mm, Joe, you're getting sloppy. What has teaching done to you?" I mocked. His face was literally red. I smirked.

"Notice things." I said, mocking his favorite motto. Then I walked, taking my five bugs, out into the hallway to wait for his class to finish. I was definitely in for it, but it was worth being able to witness the humiliation of Joe Solomon.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello, everyone! Well, this, as you may have guessed, is *drumroll* CHAPTER THREE!!! WOOT!!! Okay, so it's not that exciting. Anyways...well, yeah. Not much to say. Oh, but make sure to check out www . GallagherAcademy . ning . com. IZ THE BEST SITE IN THE WORLD!!! KK, that'z it. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

Solomon came out of the room a few minutes later. I was absentmindedly fingering one of the bugs when he cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Solomon." I stood up and faced him.

"Would you come to my office please, Ms. Lynn?" He said, gesturing to a room across the hall. I shrugged, and walked in. He sat behind a large oak desk, and I sat in the chair in front.

"So…?" I said.

"We've noticed that you happen to be a bit more advanced in most areas of classes than our other seventh grade students…" he trailed off.

"Wow, no kidding," I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"So, you'll be taking classes with our juniors. And we need to know if you'd like to be in the research or Covert Operations field."

"CoveOps." I could do equally well in either, of course, but research seemed kind of boring to me.

"Good. Also, I didn't appreciate that little display earlier," he continued. I smirked.

"Oh come on. I couldn't pass the opportunity up! Joe Solomon, impossible to beat, humiliated by a thirteen year old in front of his junior class. That should really go in the history books, you know. Oh, just wait till everyone at the agency finds out! I wonder if CA Monthly will give you an interview…Oh come on! You even know it was too great an opportunity!" I said, laughing. He was scowling.

"The exchange never happened." Oh, he could definitely try…

"Okay, whatever. Try telling that to my witnesses," I insisted, smirking. He was still glaring.

"What do I have to do to make you deny it?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"There's not enough money in the world, Solomon. Now, if you're done trying to restore your ego, I'll just be on my way now." I smiled sweetly, got up, and left the room. I went straight to the Grand Hall, where everyone was already eating lunch. Had it seriously already been four hours since breakfast? Had we really argued that long?

I strolled up to the seventh grade table, and sat at the end. All eyes in the room were watching me as I plucked a roll from a basket in front of me, and buttered it. Tina Walters came running up.

"Is it true that you humiliated Mr. Solomon?" she asked, giddy. I shrugged.

"You want the video?" Her eyes lit up in excitement as I handed her one of the video bugs from earlier. She stared at it for a moment, then ran off back to her table. A few minutes later, a screen lowered down in the front of the room, and the movie of the century began playing.

"Hey! Put me down! It was Tina, I swear! I have witnesses!" I yelled, as I pounded my fists into Solomon's back.

_Flashback_

_Solomon stomped into my room, and flung me over his shoulder. He went out into the hall, and began walking towards the headmistress office._

_End Flashback_

Students were staring wide eyed as he stomped down the hall of history, and into Mrs. Morgan's office. He tossed me onto the sofa in front of her desk, and I landed with a thud. He smirked, then walked out of the room. I looked up, to see a very displeased Rachel Morgan staring back at he.

"Um, hi…?" I said.

"Hello, Zarah. I bet you've guessed what this is about, haven't you?" she said, leaning forward on her desk. I shrugged.

"I couldn't pass the opportunity up. Solomon has never been humiliated once in his career, and then there was a golden opportunity just waiting for me to take it. I'll apologize, but I won't mean it. C'mon Rachel, even you can't deny how hilarious it was." She bit her lip and looked down, fighting back a smile.

"Is that it?" I asked. She set her face straight again, and gestured for me to leave. I headed out the door, and into a passageway a few feet right of the Sword of Gillian Gallagher. I walked down the tunnel, until I hit someone. I jumped back, and tensed up. Then I heard who it was.

"Cammie?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…could I get through please?" I continued.

"How did you find this place?" she said.

"Easy. The brick to open it is off by one one-fiftieth of an inch. Oh, and can't forget that neon sign with an arrow pointing to it," I said. We both laughed.

"So, that about the Mr. Solomon incident?" she asked. I nodded, but then remembered it was too dark to see.

"Yup. You're mom can be a very understanding woman. She, like everyone else in the world, couldn't deny how hilarious it is that Joe Solomon was surprised and beaten by a thirteen year old in her first week of spy school. You think Tina's leaked it to the agency yet?" I said.

"If not, she will soon. Can't wait to see that!" she replied.

"Well…I've got to get to work on the new M16 firewall, so…see you." With that, I walked past Cammie, and through the tunnel, until it opened to come out just down the hall from my room. A thought made its way into my mind.

Who were my roommates? It was still technically my first day, and I hadn't even learned who I was living with. How spy-ish was that, really?

Suddenly, out of the blue, three girls shot out in front of me. They definitely had certain…types.

First, there was the most frightening girl. She was taller than me, and had bright blue eyes. She had short bleached blond hair. I wasn't exactly a fan of so-blond-its-almost-white hair. She had the school uniform, perfect just like everyone else…and a hot pink purse. I had a feeling we wouldn't get along. She also had pastel pink eyeshadow, complete with glitter. My previous suspicion was instantly confirmed. Long story short: I don't, nor have I ever, liked pink. This girl had a LOT of pink.

The next girl looked pretty plain. She had bold green eyes. She had straight red hair, cut so it was shoulder length, like mine. She had a bright blue backpack slung over her shoulder, with a thick looking book corner sticking out. I couldn't really say much more about her, she was just…average, I guess. She was middle height, had freckles like mine…really wasn't anything special.

Then there was the last girl. She reminded me of Macey…a lot. She had jet black hair, running down to the middle of her back. Her grey eyes seemed overly pale with the thick eyeliner and mascara framing them. Her skin was pale, almost white. Her fingernails were painted black. She had black earrings, like those little rubber spikey balls you see at Wal-Mart in the toys section, where you squeeze them and they light up. (Wow…since when has any self-respecting spy compared earrings to toys?) But the earrings probably didn't light up.

And the final Macey accessory: a black stud in her nose. Yes, she was like...Mini-Macey.

So, we had Blondie, Average Girl, and Mini-Macey. Now to learn their real names.

"OMG (yes, the girl actually said it) you're Zarah! OMG (wow, she really sounds like the overly hyper cheerleader type…) I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!! Oh, I'm Caitlin by the way!" Blondie (now dubbed Caitlin) said, holding out her hand. I forced a smile, and took it…hesitantly. I wasn't exactly sure how Caitlin got into Gallagher…she just seemed too…conspicuous to make a good spy. Average Girl rolled her eyes, pushed Caitlin out of the way, and stood in front of me.

"Kelli. Don't mind Cait…if you catch her on a good day, she's only half as excited," Average Girl, AKA Kelli said, sarcasm thick in her voice. I shook her outstretched hand, and smiled.

"Glad to have someone who appreciates sarcasm as much as I do," I said, smirking. We both laughed. I had a feeling Kelli and I would be good friends. And my fright at Hyper Fluffy Bunny Girl (my new behind-their-back nickname for Caitlin…I know its mean, but I can't help it…it fits her so nicely…) was lessened…slightly. Then the last girl, Mini-Macey walked up.

"Cassie." I shook her hand as well, and all three of them just stared at me.

"So…you guys are my roommates, right?" I said, attempting to break the nervous silence.

"OMG yes!!! I can't wait!!! It'll be like a sleepover, every night! We can to makeovers, and fashion shows, and OMG the opportunities!!!" Three guesses who said that.

We ended up just sitting on our beds, doing nothing. I decided to attempt at a conversation.

"So…how'd you guys get in?" I asked. Caitlin shot up, sitting straight. Kelli, who was lying on her stomach, pulled her head up, and held it in her cupped hands. Cassie didn't move.

"Okay, well, my story is so exciting, you don't even know! So, at my old school, Franklin Junior High, I was seventh grade, and I was a cheerleader! Cheerleading is so fun! You guys should really try it sometime! Okay, well anyways, this murderer guy broke into our school, and the whole building went into lockdown. I was in the bathroom, and when I came out, all the doors were closed, and there were, like, five guys in black down the hall. OMG these people had no taste in fashion! The outfits were all baggy, they looked terrible. But, like, I walked out of the bathroom, and they saw me, and came after me. I, like, was in a state of panic, so I just ran up and kicked them in the head. You know, 'cause I'm a cheerleader, and all flexible and stuff. Plus, you wouldn't BELIEVE how high they make us kick! Okay, but I apparently knocked them out, and saved the day or something! So, a few days later, this guy from the CIA or something comes to my house, and says I was leaving. I was just all like, 'Uh! But I can't leave!' and he was all like, 'Sorry, you have to' and my Daddy was all like 'Sweetie, this is a great opportunity! You're going, or I'll take your cell phone away' and I was just like, 'OH MY GOSH NOOO! Fine, I'll go!'. So then I get here, and cell phones don't even work! It is a cool place though, plus I got to meet Macey McHenry!!! And her famous CIA cousin!!! Eeeeee!" Caitlin (finally) finished. I thought she'd never stop talking. I just smiled, and pretended I had a clue what she had just said. Kelli leaned over, and whispered in my ear.

"The shocking part she leaves out: she somehow got in through all the IQ tests and stuff." I laughed. Caitlin turned around from where she was digging through her closet, scowling.

"I. Heard. That." Maybe I underestimated the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So...here's chapter four. Zee's next victim: Goode. Zachary Goode. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

"I got in like most of the other girls here. I was good, and the government noticed. I never had homework, because I finished it in class within five minutes. When we had to do a report on our hero in fifth grade, I did the president, and used excruciating detail. I had the highest score on CSAP (Colorado Structured Assessment Program) in the history of the state. And then, big guys in black showed up at our doorstep a few weeks before school was to start, and told me to start packing. Next thing I know, I'm here," Kelli said. I nodded. We all looked at Cassie.

"My parents were in the CIA. They went on a mission, didn't come back, you know the story. I was sent to live with my uncle. He was an agent too. So, when I got old enough, he signed me up for testing to go here, and I passed. That brings us to the present," she said. She didn't really have much to say.

"Sorry about your parents…" I said. She nodded.

"So, what's your story? The real one, not the Walters report version," Kelli asked.

"Well, basically I'm a legacy, lots of accomplishments, you guys probably know most of them. This year I'm old enough to come here, so my parents are making me. Pretty much all there is to it," I said. I figured they probably wouldn't want to hear about all the Circle of Cavan crap. After all, I didn't want my new friends to be in danger…oh no. I was socializing. I was making friends. I was disobeying myself.

"So you're sure it has nothing to do with the Circle?" Cassie asked. I froze. How did she know.

"My parents think I'll be safer here, for some insane reason. They don't grasp the concept that they Circle can get both of us here. It just gives them more of a motive to break in. And judging by how good some of their best are, it should be easy. Considering how easily I hacked most of Gallagher's programs, and they have people better than me. Long story short, Cammie and I are doomed. We'd be safer in a weapons sales district in Iran," I said. They all just stared.

"What do they even want you two for?" Caitlin asked.

"We're legacies, the best. They took Cammie's dad, and I'm a bribe. They want her as well as her dad. If they get me, my dad will give everything to get me back. They're just tapping into personals to get revenge. It all comes down to they want power." They all just nodded.

"Does she know?" Cassie asked. I shook my head.

"And she's not about to find out, either."

We all walked our separate ways through the building to our classes. I finished my P&E assignment (which turned out so great [if great is knocking out five other students, which apparently is here] that now I have P&E with eighth graders) and headed out to CoveOps with the juniors. This would be exciting.

I stepped out of the elevator, and walked to the CoveOps classroom. There were about five other people in the room, all sitting at their desks, looking bored.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Zee Lynn. You lost, kid?" a familiar voice asked. I spun around, and faced him.

"Goode," I said, narrowing my eyes and looking up at him. It's very hard to look intimidating when you're about a foot shorter than the enemy.

"Hey pipsqueak. Like I said, you lost?" he said, smirking.

"You wish. FYI, the code to hack into the Pentagon is 1872739829447. You might need it, if you plan on having defense from me when I get sick and tired of your insults," I said, in Portuguese. There were lots of "ooh"s from the class, now of fifteen.

"Ooh, I'm oh so scared of a thirteen year old," Zach mocked. More "ooh"s. I raised my eyebrows, and pulled a quick Pemiltzke maneuver on him (it's a roundhouse kick, then a flip, then hitting three pressure points. It's very hard.). He was left lying on the ground staring up in shock, with everyone laughing at him.

"Wow. New record. Two legends humiliated in a week."

"May I ask what you just did to my boyfriend?" Cammie asked as she walked in. I shrugged.

"Just a Pemiltzke maneuver. He's fine," I said. She looked at me in shock.

"What? He underestimated me! Plus someone had to do it, and you weren't going to be the one, Morgan. He asked for it…" I said. Rebecca Baxter and Liz Sutton walked in. Rebecca looked at Zach, then at me.

"Pemiltzke maneuver?" she asked. I nodded. She held her hand up, and I hi-fived her. We just stared down at Zach, who was in shock.

"Zach, she's thirteen. At least you didn't get effortlessly pinned by a five year old," Rebecca said. Cammie pulled him up, and guided him to his seat. He snapped out of his haze, and glared at me.

"You'll pay for that Zee," he said.

"Oh, I'm just trembling with fear," I said sarcastically, sitting at an empty desk. He was scowling.

"Zee?" Rebecca asked. I nodded.

"It's what everyone at the agency calls me. Nickname, I guess," I said, shrugging. She nodded. Solomon walked in, and everyone quickly sat down.

"Today we're going into Roseville. Go to the disguise room, and change. You have five minutes." We all walked out of the room, and down the hall. We came into a huge chamber, with racks of clothing and wigs. I went to the petite sizes, where Anna Fetterman was already fingering through racks.

"Hi," I said, and started fingering through the racks myself.

"Hi," she replied. I pulled a dark red Harvard t-shirt off the rack, and a pair of dark jeans. I walked down the isle to the shoes, and took some Nikes off a shelf. I went to a dressing room at the back, and switched the newly acquired outfit on, replacing my uniform. I walked out, and went to the accessory section. I got a bright green messenger bag, just like the navy blue one I used regularly. Then I went to the wig displays. I pinned my short brown hair up, and slipped a long blond wig on over it. Then I headed back to the classroom. There were a few people who had already finished, and were busy reading their legends.

"So, do I need a cover, or do I get to just watch?" I asked, walking up to Solomon. He rolled his eyes, and handed me a manila folder. I opened it, and saw the name.

"Sara Kayne? Sara? Very creative name, Solomon," I said, smirking. I went back to my desk, and looked over the contents of the folder.

Name: Sara Kayne

Age: 13

Relations: Younger sister of Bryan Kayne (Zachary Goode)

Parents: Deceased, was adopted by Lauren and David Kayne at age four

Education: Attended Francis Deleman Elementary school in Boise, Idaho, Boise Middle school, and Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women

I finished reading my cover. So I was going to be Zach's baby sister, huh? This would be fun. Annoying the legacy further. Poor, poor Goode. Although I found it kind of more than a coincidence that Solomon would assign my God-brother as my brother… The rest of the class walked in. All the girls were completely dressed up, wearing mini-skirts and makeup. The guys looked like they had been very annoyed when forced to help their girlfriends pick out the perfect outfit.

"You're all late. You'll have to look at your legends on the way into town. Now, when we're in Roseville, your objective will be to make your way to the rendezvous point, without a tail. Your mission groups are explained in your legends. Let's go," Solomon said. We followed him outside, where two vans were waiting. We all shuffled into the vehicles, and drove off to Roseville.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihiz everyone! Well, heres chapter five! Hope you like it! Once again, check out www . GallagherAcademy . ning . com. Iz awzome. And if you are on the site, banner contest voting is up! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and the humor on the story is going to fall off the face of the Earth for the next few chapters. And there'll be a big time jump between this chapter and next chapter. It'll be about a few months or so. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

I walked down the street next to Zach and Cammie. Wow. Pretending to be a little sister gets really boring after a while. We were walking through town, attempting to lose a tail we had confirmed was following us.

"I'm bored!" I complained, sounding like a practical thirteen year old being forced to be babysat by her sixteen year old brother while he was on his date.

"Deal with it," he replied, sounding like a practical annoyed teenager being forced to babysit his annoying thirteen year old sister while on his date with Cammie (who's cover name was Camilla. Seriously, can Solomon not come up with something a little different for anyone?).

"Bryan, be nice to her. She's so sweet!" 'Camilla' said. 'Bryan' rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to eat, Squirt?" he asked.

"I dunno. I could go for some ice-cream. But, you'll probably end up asking Camilla in the end, won't you lover boy?" I said. He scowled. I grinned.

"You really need to get a boyfriend Sara. How 'bout that Kody kid from school?" he said, smirking. I kicked him in the shin…hard. He limped the rest of the way. I saw an ice-cream parlor coming up, and we still hadn't lost the tail.

"Race you guys to the ice-cream place!" I said. 'Camilla' smiled, and 'Bryan' rolled his eyes. Then I took off running to the building. They followed.

"_Chameleon, you lost your tail yet?" _Bex, aka Duchess, aka 'Glenda' asked over comms.

"_Negative, Duchess,"_ Cammie, aka Chameleon, aka 'Camilla' replied. We all walked in the ice-cream place, and headed straight for the bathrooms. It would help confuse whoever was tailing us, and I had some…girl business to deal with.

Cammie and I were standing by the door, waiting for Zach to give the signal that the coast was clear. It had been twenty minutes. There were two things that were inevitably going to happen A) We were going to get completely impatient and bored, and end up just going to the meeting point, tail or no tail, and B) End up late at the meeting point, in which case two scenarios could happen, B1) Solomon scolds us, we fail, or B2) Everyone will already have left, leaving us to walk the two long miles back to the school.

The outcome was B2. We got impatient, not bored, although immense boredom became of the walk back to school. Cammie and I yelled at Zach the whole way.

"We could've actually passed, if _someone_ would just give the signal!"

"Well he wasn't gone yet!"

"He so was! Or if not, we could've gone when he was distracted enough for us to make a getaway!"

"Well excuse me for trying to not get our lives at stake!"

"Our lives? Seriously? IT WAS A TEST! As in, NOT REAL. PLANNED. FAKE."

"Yeah, well one day it could be!"

"Yeah, well on that day that it is real, we won't have to wait half an hour, go to a meeting place, find that we're alone, and have to walk two miles home!"

"Technically, it's not my home…"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" We finally walked through the doors of Gallagher, and then down to the Subs. We went to the CoveOps room, where everyone was already cleared out. I grabbed my bag, and went to the disguise room. Cammie and I changed back into our uniforms, and then went to put the disguises away.

"I really don't know what you see in my God-brother, truly Cammie," I said as I began pulling my blond wig off, and unpinning my hair.

"He's your God-brother?" she asked, pulling her own black wig off. I nodded, and pulled a bobby pin out.

"Huh. You know a lot of people here, don't you?" she said. I nodded again.

"Anyone and everyone that's ever been to HQ. And then Macey's my cousin, of course," I said.

"So…you've known who I am?" I nodded.

"Cam, you're famous. Everyone in the agency knows about you, even NSA and some FBI have files on you. You're a legend. Especially ever since Cavan got your dad…" I trailed off. I didn't just tell her that, did I?

"So, how 'bout the weather today?" I said nervously.

"Wait, what? The Circle of Cavan killed my father?" she said, in shock.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have a report due on Gillian Gallagher, do you have any info I could borrow? I hear that the Cavan incident was only one of her great feats. She also helped with an underground railroad project, a woman's rights protest, and then creating the school of course. Oh! When she first made the school-"

"Zarah, I'm not falling for that! You already know the history of Gallagher inside and out. Are you serious? They're trying to kill me so they have me and my dad? " I fidgeted nervously.

"Well, they're trying to kill me too of course, because I'd be the perfect bribe for control of the CIA. Oh, did you see that new episode of CSI? It was pretty good, but the writers really need to be more detailed in the process of forensics sciences, it's really very inaccura-"

"ZEE! Stop changing the subject!" I had no other choice. I grabbed my bag and ran for it. I got to the door, and made sure to shut it behind me. I ran into a passage a few feet away from the CoveOps room, where a stone staircase ascended up and out of the Subs. I started climbing, and pulled my purple iPod nano out. _A Thousand Miles _by Vanessa Carlton started playing.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the song, just concentrated on getting back by curfew. My iPod said it was seven thirty. I only had a few hours left, and about two hundred more steps to climb. I groaned, and started running up the stairs. Until I heard steps behind me. I spun around, and got ready to fight. Until I heard them speak.

"Watch it Zee, just me," Zach said. He was probably smirking, but, like all other things in my life, it was too dark to tell.

"What do you want, Goode?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering why my sister put my girlfriend into a complete state of shock. It might turn into depression, though, seeing as learning who killed your parents can do that," he said. I turned around, and kept walking. He came up behind me.f

"I let it slip, I apologize," I said.

"Well, watch what you say then. How'd you feel if you learned who killed your dad? Oh, wait, you'll never understand that. Because your life is oh-so-perfect," he said. I didn't reply.

"You know I'm right, Zee. You're the prodigy, the legend. And don't give me any crap saying that we're supposed legends too, because I know we are. But we're legends because our parents died on missions, honorably. We're legends from pity. You're a legend because you're daddy is the Director. If he lost his job, and someone new took it, their kid would be the new Zarah Lynn. They'd have photo shoots on CoveAs Monthly, not you," he said. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Try telling that to my parents! I didn't want to come to school here! They said I had to, that I was special. I'm not special. Nowhere near it! You and Cammie are. You deserve to go to privileged spy schools. You deserve the jobs you'll end up getting. I'll just get it because my Dad was the Head of the CIA. They won't go off my skills they'll go off my power. And I'll die because of it. I wanted to stay home, to just go to normal school, get to have friends, NOT allies. I don't want to end up being some freak! But then again, I guess it's too late for that now," I said. He obviously heard the sobs I was trying to hide. Well, I guess that's what brothers (Godbrothers, whatever) are for. He came up behind me, and rubbed my back. We kept climbing the stairs, and eventually came to where a loose brick opened up to the hallway of the room. Zach rubbed my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Squirt," he said, and left. I tried to rub the puffiness from my eyes, and walked back to my room. Cassie, Kelli, and Caitlin were all asleep. I went to my laptop, and checked my email. There was an email from one of my friends back home.

_Zee,_

_OMG! Why'd you leave! School is so boring without you! Oh, and Jake asked me out! We have a date this weekend at the mall. Sabrina and Lea say hi. Wish you were here! Keep in touch! Bye!_

_Diana xoxo_

I wrote a quick reply to the email, and closed my computer down. Then I changed into my pajamas, and fell into sleep.

Just ready for another day to pull me closer to death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well, this is where the depressing part of the story starts. The beginning is kind of funny, but just wait until you get to the end. If anyone has a clue what happened, review! Because I'm not telling you. Oh, no. You have to read the next chapter to find out. But don't worry. I'll have it finished by next week. Well, next month, tops. Okay, so I almost have it done now. I'm not mean enough to make you wait that long to find out what Zarah's dad told her. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity  
**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

I walked back from CoveOps, and checked my email. I was worried about Cammie. It had been three months since I let it slip that the Circle killed her father. She still didn't talk much, even to Zach. So, naturally, when you send their girlfriend into a wave of depression, your brother will blame you.

There was a new message from Dad.

_Zee,_

_Hey sweetie. Just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to Gallagher tomorrow. There's an important announcement the agency has._

_Dad_

No. Oh, please Lord in Heaven, no. The agency never has any good news. Not when it's an "important announcement". It was always either just some boring, meaningless addition to security, or some tragic problem. I hoped it was a security update.

I walked to lunch with Cassie and Kelli. Caitlin was somewhere with the seventh grade version of Walters. We sat a the end of the seventh grade table. And what do you know. The devil himself, aka Kody, came and sat across from us.

"Hey, Zee."

"Go away."

"Aw, babe, don't be like that."

"Do you need something? A brain, maybe?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Huh. So, as in my fist in your face?"

"If punching is suddenly the universal sign of love, definitely." I was getting tired of his charade. So, I threw my orange at him. Hard. It hit his nose, which took about five seconds to start pouring blood. I smirked. Who knew a fruit could do so much damage? He got up to get some napkins, and started to attempt to stop the bleeding. Mrs. Morgan came up to the podium.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Tomorrow, Gallagher will have a very special guest. Mr. Nathaniel Lynn will be visiting. The CIA has some very important news for us. Have a nice day," she said. Then she went back to the teacher table. Kody came back to our table. The bleeding had stopped, but his nose was still stained red.

"Well, that destroyed my appetite. See you guys later," I said. I walked to my room, started listening to my iPod, and began working on the M16 firewall. I still hadn't finished it, and they needed the software by next week.

"Zee! ZEE! Zarah!" someone called, shaking me.

"Huh, what?" I said, surprised. I looked up at Kelli, the alleged human alarm clock.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I asked. I must've fallen asleep.

"Seven thirty. You slept through all your afternoon classes, as well as dinner. Are you okay?" she said.

"What!? Crap, I'm so dead!" I said. How could I sleep through all my classes!?

"No, you're fine. Mrs. Morgan told all your teachers you'd be gone because you needed some time to get ready for your dad coming tomorrow. You're good," she said. I groaned, stomped over to my bed, and forced myself to go back to sleep.

I woke up hearing Kelli and Caitlin giggling, and Cassie trying to convince them that whatever they were planning was a bad idea. I figured I didn't want to know, and just pretended to be asleep. Until I heard someone walk up to my bed. I opened my eyes quickly, just in time to see Kody…kissing me. I pushed him off, flipped him on his stomach, and glared at Kelli and Caitlin.

"You. Are Dead." Then I chased them out of the room, and down the hall. They were almost safe, but I tackled them. I pulled their hair, and the three of us just wrestled around for a while. Until Cassie said that there was five minutes until breakfast. Then, I quickly got off of them, and went to change into my uniform.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Nathaniel Lynn!" Mrs. Morgan said, as my dad walked up to replace her at the podium.

"Hello, everyone. First of all, I am very impressed with the progress of both schools. We have over five-thousand agents from Gallagher and Blachthorne working around the world. I have no doubt you will all soon grow to replace them. Now, I'm sure you are all aware of the threat the Circle of Cavan is posing to the CIA at the moment. They have three main targets, all of which are here in Gallagher," All eyes were on either me, Macey, or Cammie, "This is causing a chance of danger for all of you, unfortunately. So, Macey McHenry, Cameron Morgan, and Zarah Lynn will be leaving the school to a safehouse. We are not positive that this will pull the threat completely off of Gallagher. But it should help. Other than that, the Academy will now be in constant Code Black. The precaution will lift once we are completely sure that the threat is gone. Thank you for your time," Dad finished. My throat suddenly felt tight. Spots of red started blocking my vision. The waffles I had just eaten didn't want to stay in my stomach. My hands shook. My mind stopped working. Basically, I went into shock/super-extreme-unbearable-embarrassing nervousness. But it wasn't because of the safehouse thing. Or the fact that Gallagher was a big target for Cavan. But I felt that something, I wasn't sure what, but something, really, really bad was about to happen. That's when Mrs. Morgan said my father wanted to talk to me alone.

I tried to speak. But my mouth wouldn't form words. They wanted me to say something. They wanted to help. But I couldn't. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. My breathing came in gasps, only when I felt myself blacking out. My lungs refused to work. My vision was clouded by red. I could only vaguely make out figures, only darker shapes of red, moving before me. I couldn't hear voices, the ringing in my ears was too loud. I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. My eyes could close, but it would only replay the scene that ended my life.

I was numb.

**So, what do you think happened? Did you like the cliffy? Don't worry, the next chapter will have a flashback of what 'ended Zarah's life'. And no, she isn't dead. **

**Okay, you're gonna need the following definitions for the next chapter. These are spy terms not many people use often:**

**Mole: counterspy, a spy who works against enemy espionage**

**Double Agent: a spy who works for two mutually antagonistic countries**

**Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hihiz! Okay, so this is, like, my fourth chapter added today. So, I'm going to be taking a few days, if not a whole week off. Anyways, here's chappie 7! If you don't know what the cars and phones look like, do what any sensible spy would: Google it. Google answers all my problems, it can probably answer yours. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

_Flashback_

_I followed my dad out into the hall. He had a straight, solemn face on. I just waited._

"_Zarah, sweetie…there was a break-in at the base. Well, not a break-in. We had a mole and a double agent, working for the Circle of Cavan. They…they killed you're mother. We've questioned them and put them in custody, but…" I didn't listen after that. My mom. They…killed her. Mom. No. NO! This wasn't happening. Not Mom. No. No, no, NO! I felt sobs rack my body, and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Dad closed his eyes, and squatted next to me._

"_I have to go now, sweetie. Goodbye," he said. He kissed my forehead, and stood to leave. I looked up, to see him talking to Zach. Zach nodded, and came down to me. He sat next to me, and rubbed my back. Tears began falling down his face as well. My parents were the only family he had left. Now she was gone. But she couldn't be gone! No, no, no! I never even had the chance to say goodbye…in fact, the last thing I had said to her was telling her about how much I hated what she was making me do. _

_Eventually I stopped crying. For most people, the next stage would be acceptance. But for me, denial and acceptance of a death always passed so quickly that I counted it as one stage. For me, my second phase was shock._

_End Flashback_

They were still trying to get me to talk. I wish I could. But my lips wouldn't form words. The only thing escaping from my mouth would be heart wrenching sobs. And even those were scarce. I eventually forced myself to sleep, once they had all gone to class. I slept through lunch, and woke up just before dinner. The Grand Hall was silent. I guess everyone was scared that if anything slipped about me, I would kill them. I spooned some spaghetti on my plate, and started nibbling on it. I looked over to the juniors table. Zach's face was pained. Sadness littered his expression, and his eyes were red and puffy. I was shocked that Zach, Zachary Goode, would go in public in such a weak state. I had made sure to put concealer over the redness of my eyes. He was poking at his alfredo, occasionally forking some into his mouth. Cammie was sitting next to him, rubbing his arm. He didn't acknowledge her much.

I finished my spaghetti, and walked back to my room. I got on my laptop, and sent the complete M16 firewall to the CIA, where they'd end up sending it to England. I closed my computer, and turned my iPod._ Love Makes the World Go Round_ by Ashlee Simpson started playing. I fell asleep quickly. Most people would find this an appropriate time to cry myself to sleep. I didn't. I didn't like being that cliché.

I woke up in the morning, to see my duffel bag packed full, sitting at the foot of my bed. We must've been leaving to the safe-house. I pulled myself out of bed, and slipped my uniform on. Cassie, Kelli, and Caitlin were already gone for class. Well, either they were in class, or had fallen off the face of the Earth. I walked in the bathroom, and ran my toothbrush over my teeth for a minute. Then I packed it back in my bag, and went back to my iPod. I was just about to turn it on, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, my voice monotonic. Zach walked in.

"We're leaving," he said, his voice just a non-changing as mine was. I nodded, grabbed my bag, and followed him. We went out to the front, where a black limo was waiting. The driver took my bag, and Zach and I stepped in the car. Solomon was waiting for us. He looked at me sadly for a moment, then handed us each manila folders.

Name: Madison "Maddie" Jefferson

Relations: Younger sister of Alex Jefferson

Age: Thirteen

Other: Moved to Lansing, OH from Charlottesville, VA. Accompanying brother, brother's girlfriend (Angela "Angie" Weily) and cousin (Katherine "Kat" Jefferson).

I finished reading my legend, and looked up at everyone else. I had just realized Macey. She was just staring blankly ahead, a hint of sadness clear in her eyes. I had never thought of Macey being hurt by what happened.

_Flashback_

_Macey was staying with us for the summer. Whenever she wanted to get away from the whole senator thing, her parents usually let her come to us. We were practically her second family. I was lying on my bed, reading. Someone knocked on the door._

"_Come in," I said. Macey walked through the doorway._

"_Hey, Mace," I said. She nodded, and sat in a beanbag across the room._

"_Well, I'm leaving today. Thanks for letting me stay," she said._

"_No problem. Besides, you seem to like hanging out with my mom."_

"_Yeah…well, she's like the mom my mother never was. She's caring, happy, social, and my mom is just concerned about keeping up an image," she said, shrugging. I nodded, and she got up and left._

_End Flashback_

"Everyone know their covers?" Solomon asked. We all nodded.

"Good. We aren't sure how long this will last. If anything suspicious comes up, call us right away. Here's the keys to each of your cars, and the apartment. You'll need these credit cards too," he said, handing Cammie, Macey, and Zach each two keys and a black plastic card. Then he handed us each cell phones. Zach's was a sleek iPhone, Macey's was an LG EnV2, mine was a purple LG Lotus, and Cammie's was a hot pink MotoRazr. She frowned.

"Pink? Seriously Mr. Solomon?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I thought you read your legend," he said, smirking. She groaned. The limo drove in to the parking lot of an airport. Solomon handed us tickets, and bid us goodbye. We went through the terminal and customs, and got on the plane. I took the window seat of our four seat row, followed by Zach, Cammie, and then Macey in the isle seat. I stared out the window, where clouds eventually appeared. Cammie was sleeping, snuggling up to Zach. Macey was playing some game on her new phone. Zach was staring ahead, spaced out. I finally got too unbearably bored, so I pulled my iPod out, and fell asleep listening to it.

"Zee. Wake up, sis. Zarah! We're here!" Zach said. I blinked, and looked around. Passengers were starting to leave. Macey and Cammie were getting their bags from the cabinets overhead. Zach already had his and mine down. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stood up. I followed Zach off the plane, and we all walked through the terminal and out to the parking lot. Zach walked straight to a black Mercedes, and pressed a button on his keys. The lighted blinked, and there was a faint click. We all got in, and he drove across town. It was a nice little town. It had the practical white picket fence neighborhoods, and a few nice stores. There was a mall too, which surprised me. It just seemed like too small of a town for a mall.

We drove into a parking lot, in front of an apartment building. Zach parked between two other cars, a pink Porsche, and a bright purple Viper.

"I hate my cover," Cammie murmured. We walked into the building, and up to our apartment. It was pretty nice. Three bedrooms, one was a master. I walked around, looking through all the rooms. I found the one I assumed was mine. The walls were bright green, and the carpet was neon purple. The bedframe was purple, and the sheets were diagonal stripes of black, green, pink, and purple. I was sure it was my room when I saw the bra size in the pre-stocked dresser. (I didn't even want to know how they found that out. But one thing was for sure: Zach was NOT doing laundry.) I went back to the living room, where we'd set our bags, and lugged my duffel and laptop bag into the room. I unloaded all my clothes into what room was left in the closet and dresser, and hooked my laptop up on the purple desk. (The CIA apparently thinks I like purple. Which, I do.) I plugged my iPod, dock, phone and charger in, and walked back out to the living room.

"Zach's not doing laundry," Cammie said, walking out. She sat on the couch next to me, and clicked the TV on.

"They stocked your wardrobe too?" I asked. She nodded.

"I don't even want to know how they got any sizes…any," she said. Great minds think alike.

"When do we start school?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, dear readers! Well, here's chapter 8. Because some people have asked, and I've forgotten to put it in past A/Ns, the story is based after GG3, and after the whole Cammie/Bex in London thing. Another question: How did I come up with the name Zarah? Well, my name's Sarah, but then, when I was on a chat at GA . ning, I felt like being random and replacing all my S's with Z's, and then I got the idea to replace the S in Sarah with a Z, thus the name Zarah. It's a real name too, it means "day's awakening" in Hebrew, or something like that. But, no, it isn't based on me. I was just in "character block" as I like to call it, which is where I have great personality ideas for characters, but no image or name ideas. **

**So anyways, if you haven't yet, check out WWW . GALLAGHERACADEMY . NING . COM. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity 8-)**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

"Zee! Get your butt out of bed! You have to catch the bus!" someone said. Who was that again? Oh, wait. Macey. Yeah, it sounded like her. Rolled over and pulled my pillow above my head.

"No five more minutes!" I grumbled. Even spies are allowed to sleep in…sometimes. Well, I got my five minutes…followed by a bucket of ice-water.

"What the heck! You could've just threatened to delete my hacking software! Gosh!" I yelled at Zach, who was holding said bucket, smirking. Macey was in the living room, laughing her head off. I really didn't know what Cammie was doing. I walked up to Zach, and shoved him out of my room. Then I locked the door, using the new security system I came up with. It shocks someone enough to possibly knock them out if they touch the handle while it's on. Gotta love electricity. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and a Happy Bunny t-shirt.

"Zee! The bus will be here in five minutes! Hurry!" Zach called. I grabbed my bag, and went out to the living room. Cammie, Macey, and Zach were watching TV, eating pancakes. I was just about to get some, when a school bus horn blared from outside. I glared at the three of them, then went outside. The bus said "Lansing Middle School" on the side. There was a picture of a bear painted next to the door, which was now hanging open for me to get in. I walked on the bus, where a middle aged woman, probably around forty, was in the drivers seat.

"Name?" she asked.

"Madison Jefferson," I said. She wrote it down on a piece of paper, and motioned for me to sit somewhere. I looked down the isle, and saw a half-empty seat near the back. I walked down, and sat there. There was a girl with long, dirty blond hair sitting next to me. She was texting on her phone, which was a iPhone. She had a pastel pink camisole on, and a dark denim mini-skirt. She reminded me of Caitlin, except that her hair was long and natural colored, and she had green eyes, as opposed to Cait's short, bleached blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

Blondie II looked up at me, and smiled.

"Jessica. Head of the cheerleading squad, president of Student Council, gossip column in the school newspaper. You're new here, right?" she asked. I nodded. I had a feeling I wouldn't like Jessica. She seemed like some whiny slutty rich girl who got all the guys, and who would go to Gallagher, if Gallagher really was just some rich snob school.

"Maddie. Yeah, we just moved here from Virginia," I said. I was going to attempt to avoid becoming her friend. If I was going to be here, I didn't want some reputation like hers probably was. If anything, I'd want to be with the computer nerds so I could peacefully hack computer programs without being awed at. But, Zach said I had to be nice to the other kids. And that I had to actually pretend to suck at math…and science…and English…and geography…and French. Now, the French class faking to suck would be hard, because it's my favorite foreign language, and it'll be hard to not just blurt out answers to questions the teacher asked in French. But, if I look like a genius to everyone, it will inevitably blow the whole plan, and we'll have to move somewhere else. So, I have to look like I'm just an average girl, who gets mostly A's and a few B's. Or that I can't hack the school's mainframe in five seconds flat.

I got off the bus, and walked to the office. They gave me a map of the school, a few books I'd need, a schedule, and a piece of paper with my locker combo. They apparently had to share lockers at this school. I thanked the nice office lady, and went to find my locker. It was right next to the bathrooms. There was already a girl standing in front of it, who I assumed to be my new locker partner.

"Hi," I said. She looked over, and smiled.

"Hi. You're new, aren't you? I'm Jenna," she said, holding out her hand. She had medium brown hair, just like mine, but it ran all the way down to her lower back, unlike my shoulder length hair. She had freckles on her cheeks, like me, but her skin was tanned, contrast to my pale-as-a-ghost skin. She had a pair of light blue jeans on, and a t-shirt from some summer camp.

"Maddie," I replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

"So, you're my locker partner?" I asked. She nodded.

"Apparently. Is your locker number three sixteen?" she said.

"Well yes, my locker is number three sixteen, and my combo is sitting here, waiting to be used," I said. We both laughed. She pulled a few last books out, and moved aside. A shelf was separating the locker in half. She already had her books and backpack on the top half, so I shoved my bag and extra books in the bottom. I kept textbooks for my first few classes, a pencil bag, and my schedule, then shut the door. Jenna was a few feet away, talking to a few other people. When she saw I was finished, she skipped over, the other two people in tow.

"Okay, Maddie, this is Jacob," she gestured to the boy, "and Allie. Jake, Al, this is Maddie," she said. I smiled at them, and they smiled and nodded back.

"So, Maddie, what's your first class?" Jacob asked flirtatiously. Jenna smacked him in the arm.

"Don't mind him. He flirts with everyone. But really, what's your first class?" Allie said.

"Um," I said, pulling out my schedule, even though I'd already memorized it.

"French, with Ms. Sinze," I said, tucking my schedule back into my English textbook, where I had originally put it. Jenna smiled.

"Cool, us too. C'mon!" she said, beginning to walk down the hall. I followed, and we ended up in a plain classroom. The walls were boring white, and the floor was a sickening green commercial carpet. Twenty four desks were placed in six rows in the middle of the room. Twenty of said desks were occupied.

"You're late," Ms. Sinze said.

"Sorry Ms. Sinze, we were helping Maddie find her way. She's new," Jenna said. Ms. Sinze nodded, and motioned for us to sit at the four empty desks in the back row. The three of them took their seats, and I took the last one. This day was bound to be interesting.

By the end of the day I was bored. French was a breeze, science was kindergarten work, math made me see myself as the Einstein of that school, and English…well, I never really saw the point of English. Gallagher doesn't have it, because most of their students could ace a high school English class by age five. I got on the bus, and sat in a window seat. Jenna, and Jacob got picked up by their parents, and Allie walked home. She only lived a few blocks away. I was staring out the window when I felt the seat shake a bit. I turned to see a boy who had sat beside me. Most people would call him hot. He had a football jersey on, had a nice build, and wavy blond hair. Me? I call him obviously shallow. Especially when I noticed a pink piece of paper signed 'Jessica' sticking out of his bag. I turned back to the window, and stared into the distance as the bus pulled out of the lot.

"Hi, I'm Chad. So, you're new here, right?" the boy asked.

"Yup," I said.

"So…" he said. I didn't respond.

"Hey, you want to go out this weekend?" he asked. Well, I was completely right. Shallow, rich, snobby, football player that gets all the girls, and all the girls are constantly drooling over him.

"Nope," I said bluntly. He looked shocked. Being rejected must've been new territory to him. Go figure.

"Uh…why?" he asked. I figured I'd be nice, and not give him the 'because you're obviously a shallow jerk' speech.

"Well, I just moved here, and me and my family are still unpacking and getting settled," I said. He smiled, and nodded. The bus pulled up to my apartment building. I got up, slid past him, and got off the bus. He followed.

"So, you live here too?" Chad asked, sounding giddy. I nodded, and walked in the building. I got on the elevator, hoping he lived on a different floor than me. He followed, and pressed the button for fourth floor. Joy, oh joy. He had the same floor as me. The elevator started, and soon we arrived at the destination. I walked to the door of out apartment…and he followed. I ignored him. I tried the door, but it was locked. I heard Zach and Cammie inside, talking and laughing. I pounded on the door, and Macey finally opened it. I stepped in, and shut the door. Chad was staring at me until the door closed.

"God Macey! Took you long enough! I had to stay there with that freak! I had to sit with him on the bus, elevator, and he kept trying to ask me out. The least you could do is let me in when I get there!" I said, stomping to my room.

"I don't know, Zee. He was kinda cute!" she said from she and Cammie's room. Lucky them. They got to share the master. Of course, Macey's half looked best, but she, unlike Cammie, would kill the CIA if they gave her anything other than designer. Cammie really didn't care much.

"Yeah, and he's also some shallow, cliché, jerkface football player who is the head cheerleader's ex. No offense to any past boyfriends, Mace," I said, "besides, we're here incognito. We can't risk socialization. It could possibly give us away." Wow, since when had I been so hypocritical? I already had three friends.

"Other than that, how was your first day of school?" Zach asked, walking in my room. He went over, and turned on my laptop. I smacked the top right back down.

"What do you think you're doing? Get on your own computer!" I said, dropping my navy blue messenger bag on my bed.

"Yes, dear sister, but my laptop doesn't have any decent hacking software," he said innocently. I glared at him, and walked to my computer bag. I pulled out a CD-Rom.

"Here," I said, tossing it to him, "FBI's hackware. I designed it when I was seven. Some of my best work. Now out!" I said. He rolled his eyes, and left. Sometimes I wonder what Cammie sees in my dearest God-brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter nine! Get this: this is probably the shortest chapter, but took me longest to write. I went into the longest block I've ever had (which is actually only three days). Yeah! Well, just go on and read now, and when you finish reading, check out www . GallagherAcademy . ning . com! Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

School was officially the most boring thing on the planet. Well, unless it was spy school. That can be exciting. But, after seven torturous months of Lansing Middle School, watching paint dry would be exciting. _Seven months_. Stupid Circle of Cavan.

"Zee, come on! Last day of school, don't want to be late Cammie called from she and Macey's room. I finished blow-drying my hair, and walked out to the waiting bus, with my navy blue bookbag. I had never really taken notice or cared before, but I had little Navy, like the Army branch, pins all over the strap. Ha, a Navy navy blue bag.

I stepped on the bus, and went to sit at the back. Unfortunately, the only seat with any room also had Chad in it. I swear, if we have to move to another school after this, I was going goth or something. There were trains of boys flirting with me, asking me out, trying to kiss me. Jacob was one thing. He was one of my friends, and it was only playful, friendly flirting. With everyone else, it was desperate, begging flirting. And with Chad…well, with him, it was the egotistic, "I really don't see how you would turn me down, no other girl would" seducing. Not flirting. Attempts at _seducing_.

"So, I'm having a party this weekend. You know, end of school and everything. Wanna come?" Lover-Boy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, Chad, I'm getting sick and tired of your flirting. I do not want to go out with you. Ever. Not for a million dollars. Second, we might leave for vacation tomorrow," I said, voice cold. He looked appalled. I shrugged.

"Well…fine then. Be that way. But when you become desperate, don't come running to me!" he said, turning away. I smiled in satisfaction. At least one good thing that came out of the day.

By the end of my last class, I was practically begging the Heavens to send me home. All the last day involved was report cards and parties. The bell rang, and a roar erupted from the halls, of kids squealing and screaming. I walked out into the hall, and over to my and Jenna's locker. She was already dumping her stuff into her backpack.

"Oh! Finally, school's over! Okay, I so need your cell number, we have to text over the summer! You coming to Chad's party tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"Okay…crap! I forgot my phone. Sorry, I have such terrible memory I can't even remember my own cell number. But I have yours, I'll call you. And no, we're leaving for vacation tomorrow morning," I lied. She nodded. I dumped my locker contents into my bag, said goodbye to Allie, Jenna, and Jacob, and went to get on the bus. I stepped up onto the vehicle, but froze when I saw it. A man, dressed in black, smirking, looking straight at me. Not to mention the fact that he had a comms in his ear and a gun on his belt. I hurried onto the bus, and texted Zach.

_To: Smirk_

_Zac got suspicus activty the skool. Wer r we goin 2moro?_

_-NightOwl_

I just hoped he would understand my speed texting. I never spent time on spelling and grammar unless I was writing an official document. The reply came a few seconds later.

_To: NightOwl_

_Yeah, we've got some subjects here too. And what's up with the spelling? I thought you were a spy. ;-) We're going to DC tomorrow. Memorial._

_-Smirk_

How did he type all that so fast…? Whatever, we definitely had tails. And I had to go to my mother's memorial service at HQ tomorrow…my mood was immediately brought even farther down. But then my sadness turned into disgust as I looked at the seat across from mine. Jessica and Chad were on top of each other, making out. I actually think I saw Chad's arm up Jessica's shirt. Ugh. Scary thought. The bus took off, and soon we were at the apartment building. I hurried off, Chad following. I ran through the door, and up the stairs. I didn't have time to wait for the elevator I pushed the door to the apartment open, to see Macey and Zach debating over which way of transportation to use on the way to DC. Cammie was reading.

"When we leaving?" I asked, heading to my room.

"Tonight," Zach replied. I stepped through the doorway and tossed my bag on my bed. I walked in the closet to get my duffel bag, to find it pre-packed at the back. Macey.

"Macey, did you at least pack appropriate clothing? I know you probably didn't for Cammie, but…" I asked, beginning to dig through the bag.

"Yes, dearest cousin I did. For one, you aren't developed enough to look good in a miniskirt like Cammie and I can, for two, dumbo here would kill me if he saw any guys looking at your butt," she said. I was fuming. For one, I thought I, no matter how…undeveloped, could look somewhat acceptable in a miniskirt. For two, I really didn't want to know what Zach would do to her if any boys took interest in me, much less what he would do to aforementioned boys.

But, my luggage came out clean. Just t-shirts, jeans, socks, and undergarments. She didn't even bother putting much Aero or Hollister in. But, she did pack about seven different pairs of DC's and Ecko Red's. Don't even get me started on the Gucci accessories. My poor, shopaholic cousin. And it was a one week trip to DC.

We finished stuffing our bags into the trunk of Zach's car. And I mean it when I say stuffing. I had, like, five bags, just of computer equipment. And gear. And espionage books. And then there was Macey's wardrobe. Eight bags. Eight. Did I mention we had one of those Uhaul trailers, too? I sat in the backseat, with Macey. Lover Boy and his girlfriend sat up front, holding hands. They started making out once Cammie got in the car, and I had to throw my (incredibly durable) phone at brother dearest's head. He shot up, and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell Zee!?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"We should get going. You do realize the airport if three thousand miles away, right? Oh, and I want my phone back," I said. This would be one heck of a trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. The original idea was for Zee's dad to be dating someone else, but I scratched that once I came up with this. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and I might be taking a break from writing for a while, because my Mom says she thinks I'm starting to get Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Which is really quite possible. I've been obsessive compulsively writing for the last month or so. Really, natural sunlight hurts me now. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity 8-)**

**Oh, and there's links to the dress and blouse at the bottom of my profile.**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

Well, the trip yesterday wasn't very exciting. Or interesting. Or anything much whatsoever. In fact, I can probably sum it all up in a few words.

-Boring

-Snoring

-Sleeping

-Arguing

-iPods

-Cell phones

Well, there you go. The entire trip, from Lansing, OH to Washington DC. Six words. Six words that finally led up to the arrival at our hotel .

The CIA didn't get us anything really special. Just two rooms at Embassy Suites. One for the girls, and one for Zach. We would stay for a week, then they had a new destination for us to move to. Apparently the tails we sighted back in Lansing were threats, so we had to move, and get new covers again. Next destination: Coldspring NY. Hadn't gotten any information other than that. I decided I'd try to do that goth idea. Boys are officially the most annoying species on the planet. But then again, they might give me a cover like Cammie's previous one as "Angela". She really didn't like the whole obsession with pink thing.

I finished putting my stock of clothes in the drawers across from the bed. I had half an hour until we were leaving for the memorial, and Macey insisted on making us all look pretty. Lucky Zach. He just had to throw on a tux and he was done. But the girls, no. Macey had to find us dresses, tailor said dresses to fit perfectly, find perfect heels, give us mani/pedis, do our makeup, do our hair, find perfect earrings, perfect necklaces, perfect hair accessories, perfect purses, perfect everything pretty much. I didn't even have my ears pierced (probably the only thirteen year old girl in the country who didn't, but when the Circle of Cavan is after you, you have more important things to worry about) but Macey went through the trouble of finding diamond clip-ons. Sometimes I wonder how we're related. She came in the room, and the torture began. She pulled a beautiful dark grey dress out of the closet, and walked over to me. It went down just below the knee, and had spaghetti straps. It was soft velvet, fitted to be tight, but still loose enough to not form fit my body. The edges had black lace trim an inch thick. Macey handed it to me, and went back to the closet. She came out with a long sleeved shirt…well, it wasn't really a shirt. It was just a black lace blouse, completely see through.

"I want the lace underneath the dress, then I have to alter it a bit. Go change," she said, handing me the blouse. I nodded, and went in the bathroom. I slipped my jeans and t-shirt off, and pulled the lacy top on. It fit amazingly well. Then I remembered I was wearing a dress, and slipped a pair of shorts and a camisole on underneath. I didn't really like wearing dresses. I slipped the lace on again, and you could barely tell I had a top on under. I pulled the dress on over it, and walked back out. Macey smiled, and pulled me up to a chair. She spun me away from the mirror, and started smearing stuff all over my face. Well, it ended up looking a lot better than the expression just now used would imply. And Cammie was just sitting back, watching my demise. She was next.

"Guys, come on! We have to be there in fifteen minutes!" Zach called, banging on the door. Macey rolled her eyes, but finished my makeup and did a quick job on Cammie's ensemble. Then she threw her dress on, put on some lipgloss, and tied her hair up. How she could make such simplicity look so good, I'll never know. We walked out, and went with Zach downstairs and out to the car. We all got in his Mercedes, and sped off to HQ.

We were greeted at the door by my dad, and Arthur Masters. Oh, no. This was supposed to be a nice event, to try to get my mind at ease about my mother's death. But if Kody was here…oh no. Dad motioned for us to follow him, and we ended up in a big auditorium-type room. Agents were seated in theatre-ish chairs in rows, and there was a screen hanging down over the stage. We were led to the front row, where Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, Kody, and some other agents were seated, along with four empty seats. I also noticed Bex, Liz, Cassie, Kelli, Caitlin, and some other Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys sitting a few rows back. We sat down, and Dad walked up to the stage.

"We're here today to remember my beautiful, talented wife, who was brutally murdered recently. We have some volunteers who are speaking, so please welcome Mr. Arthur Masters," he said. I figured that I really didn't want to listen to this right now, I'd just watch it all on surveillance later.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick," I lied to Macey. She nodded, and I got up. I walked down the isle, and out into the hall. I went to my Mom's office. They hadn't cleaned any of it out yet, due to my Dad's request. I sat on the sofa at the back of the room. The last time I was in here, I was fighting with her. The last time I saw her, I was angry. The last time…

Then I saw it. A stub of black. Sticking out from behind the bookshelf. I hurried over, and pulled the shelf away. It was a gun. A sleek, black pistol…CIA issue. But it had an emblem etched into the base of the handle. Circle of Cavan. I grabbed a tissue from off the desk, and picked it up. I set it on the desk, and dug through the drawers until I found what I was looking for. Fingerprinting equipment. Just powder, a brush, and transfer cellophane, but it was enough. I dumped some powder over the handle, and brushed it away. I thought I recognized the prints at first, but I didn't know who's it was until I transferred them. I quickly slipped the evidence into a Hefty bag, and ran back to the auditorium.

I ran up to the stage, where my Dad was doing his speech.

"Say you didn't," I demanded. I held the gun in the plastic bag up, and his eyes bulged.

"Pumpkin, I-"

"Don't waste your time. I grew up in the CIA, I know when someone lies. How could you! My mother! And then frame someone else. Or was he just an accomplice? You killed her, Dad. If you really are related to me," I finished. He looked extremely guilty, and panicked. The rest of the room just looked confused. I handed the bag and prints to Solomon. He looked over all the proof, and nodded.

"Lock him up," he said. That's when "Daddy" made a run for it. Oh, very inconspicuous. That sent the agents into mission mode. He was grabbed from every angle, and pinned. I saw him reaching for a gun in his back pocket.

"He's getting a gun," I said calmly. Someone grabbed it away from his hands. And then they came. Cavan agents ambushed the room, through doors, windows and vents. I spun around to see a black mask staring back at me. I quickly roundhoused him, and looked around. Zach had an opponent. Kelli, Cassie and Caitlin were circled. Cammie had just knocked a guy out. Liz and Macey were back to back, fighting off enemies. Bex was cornered by five masked figures, knocking them out quickly. Then my eyes landed on Solomon and Mrs. Morgan, who were accumulating a pile of motionless bodies before them.

"ZACH! Get the girls out of here, now!" Solomon shouted, taking a punch. Zach grabbed Cammie and Macey, and I raced through the commotion to meet him at the door. He came running up, Cammie and Macey in tow. I pulled the door open, and they rushed out. I was pulling the door shut, when the impact hit. I felt a blow in my shoulder, and heard a deafening crack. Zach spun around when he heard it as well, ran over, and knocked out the guy who shot me, taking his gun. I started running out to the car with Cammie and Macey, and Zach followed after a few seconds. We all jumped in the car, and he started driving before the doors were even closed. I turned and looked out the back, where black cars and vans were speeding towards us.

"What do we do!?" I yelled.

"Why don't you tell me!" Zach answered.

"Because I just got shot in the shoulder!" I said, nodding towards my bleeding joint, which Macey was now pressing a jacket to.

"Zach, what options do we have? That's the main base for the CIA, we can't go to Gallagher, that'd put both schools in danger…" Cammie said.

"Then we'll go to Blackthorne. It's empty anyways."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Well, here's eleven. I'm thinking that the story will wrap up really soon. I just have to figure out one more big event to happen first. Peace! **

**www . gallagheracademy . ning . com**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

And that's how we ended up on a plane to Westbrook, Maine. Eating macaroni and cheese. And may I just said, that macaroni and cheese was exceptionally terrible. I was stuck between Macey and Zach, having to hold down said macaroni and cheese watching Zach and Cammie, who was in the window seat, make out. Let's just say it wasn't the most pleasant plane ride ever. And that's not even factoring in the thick wraps of gauze secured to my shoulder, which was beginning to itch…badly.

So I had to suffice by blasting music through my iPod, which was sadly running low on battery, and try and block out the mushy noises from Zach and Cammie. But I was at the point where I wanted to claw my eyes out when the stewardess (who seemed to be a little too nice to Zach) delivered our macaroni, and Zach and Cammie started feeding each other. Can I say vomit? So I sat there, trying to keep my mind from the disgusting display before me, and concentrate on calculating the exact shade of orange of my noodles. And my attempts failed, miserably. Lucky Macey. She had a sleep mask and sound-eliminating headphones. And she didn't have to sit…right…next…to them. I was contemplating just slapping Napotine patches on both of them, but then the flight attendant made an announcement on the intercom.

"We'll be landing soon, please secure any loose personal belongings, and seatbelts. Thank you for flying Delta airlines." Zach and Cammie pulled apart, and stuffed extra items in their bags. They clicked their seatbelts on, and started talking. I put my iPod in my bag, and pulled my seatbelt across. I turned to wake up Macey, but she had already packed and buckled. She really is the most unlikely spy ever.

The plane landed just minutes later. We got off, and Zach rented a car. Macey and Cammie seemed ultimately thrilled about going to Blackthorne. I, on the other hand, was actually kind of annoyed. I had been there before. And I didn't like it. It was like a military school. Of course, just as Gallagher's cover was a snotty rich girl boarding school, Blackthorne's was military school. So I wasn't exactly far from the mark.

We had gotten a plain silver Sentra, and Zach began driving. Of course, nt until blindfolding Cammie and Macey, tying their hands behind their backs, and just about everything else to prevent them from finding out anything they didn't need to know. He didn't bother with me. For one, I was his sister, although I didn't see how he counted that as a reason, for two, I had been there many, many times, and not once was I blindfolded and bound. I probably knew more about the school than he did. And so I got shotgun, and Macey and Cammie were in the backseat, complaining. Too bad he didn't tape their mouths too.

"We are in a life or death situation Zach, we deserve to know where we are!"

"I swear, I will unleash Tina on you if you don't spill right this minute! You have no clue how annoying her false theories can be!"

"Zachary Brandon Goode! I demand to know where we are!"

Until finally, "ENOUGH! You are in Westbrook, Maine. That's all you need to know." Well, Zach sure knew how to stick it to the man…woman. Macey understood what no meant. Cammie, on the other hand, had decided to use her feminine charm to learn where we are.

"But Zachy! What if someone gets hurt, or Cavan follows us? We'll need to know where the nearest safe zone is," she said innocently. Zach instantly melted. I had a new threat. _Zachy._ What kind of pet name it that?

"We're on Alb-" But that's as far as he got, before I smacked my hand over his mouth. And socked him in the gut hard enough to disable his speaking abilities for at least three minutes.

When he finally caught his breath and gained the priority to speak, he didn't say where we were.

"What the hell!" he said.

"Well I wasn't going to let you tell them! What kind of spy, much less sister would I be if I let you blow the biggest secret in your school. Gallagher students have been wondering where you are for years! I will not let you blow your cover just because your girlfriend insists on it," I said. Cammie was probably glaring at me from under the blindfold. Wow. Great threat.

"Well I was just going to give them a fake address, anyway," Zach said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well why did you start off with the right word then?" I asked. He didn't reply.

We got to Blackthorne minutes later. Zach guided Macey and Cammie out of the car and to the door, while I worked on the security system. I still can't figure out how he had driven through the booby traps and driveway security, but he did. I finished hacking the system, and the doors swung open, revealing some very displeased looking uniformed Blackthorne boys. Of course, their uniforms were in much better shape than Zach's. (Did I mention we had to change into our uniforms on the way there? They were the only clothes we had in the car, unless we wanted to stay in formal wear.) They took game faces when I walked into the picture.

"Relax, Martians. We come in peace," I said, holding up the peace sign with my left hand. They scowled.

"Okay, start a war with me because my Dad is a traitor. But keep in mind, I can floor five of you in under ten seconds, dearest tenth graders," I said, smiling sweetly. They moved back a little.

"Good. Now, Cammie and Macey would like to be un-blindfolded, so if you don't mind," I said, gesturing for them to scatter. And what do you know, they did. Only to reveal Dr. Steve. Joy, oh great joy.

"Hello, Zach! I see you're back! And Zarah, always a pleasure to see you!" he said.

"Well, at least it's not hostility…" I mumbled under my breath. He smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry about your parents. This is a shock to us all. Please, come in, everyone!" Wow. Um…overenthusiastic, much? We followed Steve to his office, getting angry, lusty, and envious looks the whole walk. Angry at me, lusty at Macey, and envious at Zach. Of course, Macey couldn't see the looks she was getting yet. They were both still blindfolded. We walked in the office, which looked exactly like Rachel Morgan's, except a bit bigger, with a big leather armchair behind the oak desk in place of the office chair behind the cherry wood one at Gallagher. Mr. Steve motioned for us to sit down at a sofa in front of the desk. Macey and Cammie were still blindfolded. But we sat down, and Zach untied the cloth. They looked around, adjusting to the bright fluorescent light.

"Excellent. Now, Zachary, you'll be resuming your studies. Ladies, Gallagher is currently in a lockdown phase, so you'll be staying with us. I assume you'd like to accompany in the boys' classes?" he asked. Macey and Cammie hesitantly nodded. I snorted.

"They can barely be called classes. They mean it when they say Gallagher has the toughest curriculum in the world. It's harder than Blackthorne's," I said.

"How would you know?" Zach asked.

"When Dad came here on business when I was six, I would get bored, and sit in on classes. It was really boring. Seriously, plus you didn't have to sit through Culture and Assimilation class. That, my good friend, is truly torturous," I said. They looked shocked at how easily I mentioned my dad. I only could because I didn't consider him family anymore. Zach was the only one I had left now. And Macey's family.

My parents met on a mission when they were new to the CIA. They were supposed to be mission partners, but it ended up growing into something more. And they both were pretty much orphans. My mom was a twin, but her sister was killed when she was nine. My dad was an only child. Both sets of my grandparents were killed on a mission when my parents were seventeen and nineteen. So my family consisted of Mom and Dad (although he is now referred to as 'the traitor'), the McHenrys, and Zach, and his parents. When they died, it was just me, my parents, the McHenrys, and my brother. Now my mom was dead, and I had personally taken the traitor off my family list. So it was just Zach and the McHenrys.

"I assume you've all left your luggage in the…er…scramble to escape HQ. Zachary, you still have uniforms here at the school, but I imagine the girls would want to go shopping. You have until seven to get back," Steve said. Macey got that evil glint in her eyes.

"Macey, we have no need for anything but uniforms. Which means no formal shopping," I said. Her face fell, then turned into a glare directed at me. Steve motioned for us to leave, and we walked out. Zach went back to his room, and I led the girls to the elevator leading to the Blackthorne garage. We got to the bottom, and Cammie and Macey's eyes literally popped out of their heads.

Mercedes, Lambourghini, Porsche, Ferrari, Ford, Nissan, Saturn, Land Rover, Hummer…you name it, they've got the car. Macey ran around, looking like she'd never seen an Italian sports car before. I knew for a fact she had, because on one vacation I spent with her family, she drove me around (shopping) in a Ferrari. Cammie, on the other hand…well she'd been in spy school her whole life. She'd never really driven a car. Unless you count the Driver's Ed they took. And so Macey found the "Perfect Porsche", as she liked to put it, and we drove off into town. Steve was letting them just…drive there, so I assumed them knowing where we were was fine.

The Westbrook Mall was actually pretty nice. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough, and had about three clothes stores, a Kmart, a movie theatre, two jewelry stores, and a food court. We went to the J.C. Penney's for uniforms. Poor Macey. She was tempted by about everything she saw…other than the uniforms. We got six sets each. Plaid skirts, white blouses, pretty much everything I found by surprise in my closet the day before I left for Gallagher. We paid, and Macey insisted on buying quality accessories. Cammie told her they had to match the uniform. So, now we had a whole lot of blue plaid purses, headbands, hairties, shoelaces (yes, she insisted on designer shoeslaces), bracelets, necklaces…well, you get the point. We drove back to Blackthorne, and were greeted by Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Kody. Wow. No coincidence there.


	12. Chapter 12

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

Kody was smirking. Well, all the guys were. Was that, like, some new sport they had come up with? Smirkathons?

"Hello, Zee. Would you like me to take your bags?" Kody asked. I snorted.

"Hello, Kody. Would you like to go die in a hole?" Sarcasm: the body's natural defense against stupid and annoying. And Kody is stupid and annoying. He rolled his eyes, and smirked again. Seriously, what was up with Blackthorne and smirking!

"You know you want me," he said. I rolled my eyes. He would never know…but then I really thought for a minute. I used to like him…used to. But now…I didn't feel anything, no spark, nothing when I saw him. It was like any attraction just fell off the face of the earth. So…I was over him? That was the conclusion I chose. It was the only conclusion that made any sense. I walked past him, with my bags, into Blackthorne, and up to my room. I slipped into a pair of pajamas, which luckily Macey didn't choose, and put the uniforms away. I crawled into bed, not even bothering to scan the room for bugs. I fell into a slow, dreamless sleep.

I should've known better. Why I hadn't remembered this from the last time I had stayed here was beyond me. Let's just say that Blackthorne doesn't wake it's students up like Gallagher. At Gallagher, the wake up call is a calm announcement over the intercom, iPod alarms, or standard issue synchronized CIA alarm clocks. At Blackthorne…it wasn't. Here, it was a trumpet blaring through the PA system, and down every hallway. It fit the military school cover, sure. But it was not pleasant.

So, that's how I ended up screaming, attempting to scramble out of bed, get my foot caught in the sheets, and falling face first on the floor. Very un-spylike. But they also had to get up two hours earlier than Gallagher, so it was a big change in routine. And that's how Zach found me. And the cause of his uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up!" I said, reaching down to unwrap my foot. He was doubled over, and looked about to fall to the ground. I stood up, walked over, and slammed him out of my room, glaring. I pulled on a uniform, ran a brush through my hair, grabbed my bag, and walked out. I went to Cammie and Macey's room, and saw that the door was open. Macey was rushing around the room, apparently looking for "that adorable Gucci bag I got in Paris". Cammie was groaning, on her stomach, with three pillows covering her head.

"If you guys," I yawned, "plan on catching breakfast, we have to go, like," yawned again, "now," I said. My eyes apparently gave away my lack of sleep, because Macey looked at me disapprovingly. I backed out of the room before she got the idea to give me a morning makeover.

Five minutes later, the girls came out. Cammie looked about as good as I did, which was pretty terrible. Macey looked perfect, but she must've used tons of makeup to cover her tiredness. I led them down to the Grand Hall (or as they refer to it, due to their Military cover, the Mess Hall) and we groggily got breakfast. Omelets and orange juice. We sat down at Zach's table, Cammie and I on either side of him, Macey next to me. I poked at my omelet, until finally starting to eat.

"Wow, you girls look terrible today," Grant remarked. He got three glares, one kick under the table, and a forkful of egg in his face. Especially since Cammie and I were PMSing. The guys were all staring at Macey. Must you ask why? She didn't acknowledge any of them, just ate her food. I felt like I was about to fall asleep with my face in my food. But like I would seriously let that happen.

The rest of the day went accordingly. We all ("we all" being Cammie and I) looked downright terrible, but performed fine. Blackthorne boys school-wide were shocked at how we could crack codes five minutes faster than them, knew pi out to the two hundredth digit, could fluently speak all the languages they could, and more. Eleventh grade Blackthorne students were appalled that they got effectively pinned by a seventh grade girl, ninth graders knocked unconscious, and seniors out-hacked. Overall, I was making a name for myself to anyone who didn't know me. Which, of course, was everyone besides Zach and his friends. And don't even get me started on all the embarrassing pictures I leaked of Kody and Zach. They murdered me…well attempted to. I had them floored before they could lay a finger on me. Blackthorne teachers, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised at all. They just threw harder material at me, which I aced easily. Apparently I knew everything they had at the moment. I caught some of the teachers in the library, frantically searching through books, probably for new material.

By the end of the day, any energy I actually had in the morning was completely drained. Especially after the P&E class. I went to my room, hurriedly did my homework, and fell asleep. It was seven. I would definitely get enough sleep for tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

The last week. The last seven days of boredom. But what would it come to? Moving to another town? Being locked up in a metal cell at the CIA base? Running for the rest of my life? I wanted there to be the option of returning to DC to my friends, but that was impossible. I really didn't know what would happen Friday when the school year ended. But it couldn't be the most favorable outcome.

I walked to class with Cammie and Zach. They had CoveOps (Blackthorne's version- the only class they have that's harder than Gallagher's) with me. We got to the classroom, an sat down. Mr. Berton came in soon enough.

"We're going into town today. You have five minutes," he said bluntly. We all scrambled out of our seats and fled to our rooms. Cammie and I quickly changed into more casual clothes. I had a plain pair of dark jeans, and a red Harvard t-shirt. She had a green tank top and white shorts. We went back to the classroom and left with the rest of the class.

Westbrook was actually a pretty nice little town. It had a lot of park area, with trees everywhere. The roads were freshly paved and smooth, and I didn't even step on any gum on the sidewalk. I was paired with two boys named Eli and Josh. Long story short, they were perverted, pedophilic eleventh graders trying to flirt with me. It was a disturbing experience.

"Lynn, what color and design was the tie of the man that just walked into the café?" Mr. Berton said.

"Navy blue with forest green stripes," I said.

"Morgan. The pregnant woman that just walked past you."

"Red maternity sundress, yellow roses with black straps," Cammie replied. I was just about to turn into a clothing store to pass off a quarter to her, when my phone buzzed. I was amazed that the software I put in it to get past Gallagher and Blackthorne's jammers worked. I flipped it open, and saw an alert forwarded from my laptop.

1100 hrs

5/23

Security breach in section B42 Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women under Code Black

I just stared at the report. B42. That was the section code for the safe. The safe that the aliases disc was stored in.

"Cammie, where are you?" I demanded into the comms unit.

"A the café across the street, why?" she replied. I sprinted toward where she was, and came to an abrupt stop just in front of her. I held up my phone, and she looked shocked.

"Let's go," she said, as she began walking out of the little restaurant.

"Where are you going!?" Zach demanded.

"Gallagher," we replied at the same time.

We ran. Yes, that's right. Four miles back to Blackthorne, covered in forty-five minutes. We rushed through the doors, and into the chemistry classroom where Macey was. The teacher and students looked at us like freaks.

"Mace, let's go," Cammie said. Macey didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her stuff, and raced out the door. We quickly followed. I went to my room, while Cam and Macey ran to theirs.

I changed into the Gallagher uniform, for two reasons. I had gotten a huge mud stain on my jeans on the way to town, and we had to look like there was a reason for us to be at Gallagher. I stuffed a pair of jeans and a tank top into my duffel bag, and a few uniform sets. I quickly packed my laptop, and ran out to meet Macey and Cammie. Unfortunately, they were accompanied by some angry staff and Blackthorne boys.

"And what do you think you girls are doing?"

"Uh, you aren't leaving here!"

"What the hell are you thinking!" I walked up to them.

"The Gallagher aliases list has been stolen. My security is never wrong. We're going to get it back, because according to camera feeds, Cavan brought a lot of extra help this time, and everyone has their hands full. So, goodbye," I said. They all just stared. It went on for about three minutes until Macey got tired of it and just started walking. Cammie and I followed.

"I've got first class jet tickets in half an hour. We should be in Roseville in about five hours," I told them. They nodded, and we got on the elevator to the garage. We grabbed the keys to the first car we saw. Macey hopped into the driver's seat, and Cammie took passenger. I was just about to get in, when someone called from the elevator.

"Hey! Guys, wait up!" Zach yelled. Cammie opened her door a bit, and leaned out.

"Zach, we'll talk later! We have to go," she said. I got in, and Macey took off. We finally got out of the garage, just to see a black car following. Great. Now Zach felt like being an overprotective brother/boyfriend. And Grant, Jonas, and Kody were coming too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Well, here's the last chapter! It's kind of a rushed crappy ending. But live with it. Because I'm making a sequel. Said sequel shouldn't be up for at least a month. Hope you've liked the story! Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

*****

**PS-Oh, and links to pictures of lots of Zee's stuff are at the bottom of my profile. Check em out!**

The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

*~*

"What, you feel the need to come protect us just because we're girls? I thought you knew better! We'll be fine, Zach, just go!" Cammie yelled. Zach looked hurt.

"Well it's true! Girls naturally aren't as good fighter as guy-" Grant started. I interrupted him.

"Our flight is leaving. Let's go." Cammie and Macey grabbed our bags out of the trunk, and started towards the airport. I stayed back, glaring at the boys.

"We don't need your help. Don't come after us. Don't track us. And if you don't mind, could someone drive the car back?" I said, tossing them the car keys. They just stared at me in shock. Shock over what, I didn't know. I picked up my bag, and ran after Cam and Mace. We just barely caught the plane, it left about a minute after we boarded. The three of us were sitting on the right side of the isle, closest to the cockpit. I had window seat, Cammie in the middle, Macey at the end.

"How'd you get the ticke-" Macey began.

"Don't ask," I said, cutting her off. It was really pretty complicated. Let's just say it involved a family of five, a weapons dealer, and seven free trips to Tahiti.

The ride really didn't last very long. Just a few hours. When we got to Roseville, we got our bags and started running. We had two miles to cover, and the criminals had a lot of advantages. But we eventually reached school grounds. To find it heavily guarded.

"Crap! What do we do?" Macey asked. Cammie and I just shared a knowing look, before leading her to one of the passageways. It was concealed in the five-foot-thick brick wall bordering the school grounds, and lead straight to a vent in the headmistress' office. It was a straight tunnel, no openings until you reached the vents. It was essentially perfect.

I was lying on my stomach, looking down on Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon, tied up in the office.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? CIA's best. Morgan and Solomon. Hmm. Where'd the other two Morgans go? Oh, that's right. Dead. And tied up. Now, are we going to get what we want, or will it be the hard way to go?" a voice asked.

"We'll tell you nothing," Rachel insisted. The man smirked, before pulling out what looked like a Taser. That's when I decided to come down. I kicked through the grate, and swung down, knocking the man unconscious. Cammie came next, then Macey. Cammie and I fought the other men in the room, and Macey untied Solomon and Mrs. Morgan. When all the men were knocked out, Solomon looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked, confused. He shook his head, and turned to the door. We followed him out, and were ambushed by guards. That's when my spy instincts took over.

---

I can't remember exactly what happened after that. It all went fast. Kicks, punches, Napotine patches. Ropes and duct tape. A little metal disc. I don't know why it's a blur. It was just…it was the worst situation I'd ever been in. Maybe my mind didn't want to be able to remember it. Maybe… Regardless, I couldn't reply when Tina asked me what exactly had happened two weeks later. She was leaning across the table, insisting that I had killed one of the guards. I may have. But I didn't know.

---

Gallagher was safe. A retrieval team had come from the Base to take care of the Cavan agents. The disc was back in place, using one of my (patented) ElectroShock security systems. We were back at Gallagher, back to normal. The Blackthorne boys had been informed of the outcome, but hadn't gotten the chance to visit. M16 had gotten their firewall. I was seeing my dad next month . Visiting Mom's grave next week. Getting a new cast on my broken arm tomorrow.

---

My life had been perfect. Dad had the most important job in the country. Mom taught me to hack a computer. Went to a normal school. But the Circle seemed to think I didn't deserve it.

---

My life is a living Hell. Dad's a criminal. Mom's dead. Go to spy school. Hunted by criminals. Career will kill me. How'd this happen?

***

My new motto: Trust no one. Not even family.

Hell, don't I know it.


	15. SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK! Trust? It's Overrated

SNEAK PEAK OF THE SEQUEL TO: The Life and Times of Zee Lynn

------------

Zee Lynn: Trust? It's Overrated. (title)

-------------

"You killed her. You betrayed us. Your ruined me. And now, Dad, all I want to know is why."

"You were always a very bright girl, Zee-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"I have my reasons."

"Your daughter has rights to know what those reasons are."

-------------

Never again. I should've learned before. I will never put my trust in another living soul, not in an eternity. I'm done. Nobody is left in the world that can be trusted with the simplest things. So I'm leaving.

----------------------

Of all people. He had to show up. At that very moment. Him.

--------------------

And I thought my life was over before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! So those are just bits an pieces of what I might throw into the sequel. I might not use those exact words, but my plan is for some of those topics to come in. Hope you guys liked the story! Keep writing! Peace!

~Eyes for Eternity


End file.
